In many instances, a group of people that share a common interest or goal may assist each other in achieving that goal through encouragement and communication with others that share the same common interest or goal. For example, a group of people may share a common interest in lowering their insurance cost by showing that they practice good driving habits. However, real-time tools for evaluating and scoring group driving performance are not readily available.
Also, the receipt of encouragement from other group members to assist in improving overall group performance is currently provided in a haphazard and inconsistent fashion. For instance, a group of drivers may meet on occasion, such as every few months, and share experiences in an attempt to learn from each others experiences. However, such untimely feedback does not provide group members with consistent real-time feedback that would assist them to quickly and efficiently improve overall group driving performance.
In addition, real-time tools for determining others that may be interested in participating in a group are also not readily available. Currently, most people through email or networking web sites determine that they share a common interest with others. It would be advantageous to have a real-time tool that indentifies people that share a common interest so that they may join together and encourage each other in reaching a common goal. Also, such a real-time tool may allow groups of people having a common interest to join together to gain additional market power.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for evaluating and scoring group performance towards a goal while providing encouragement to group members in order to assist overall group performance.